An Attractive Pair of Eyes
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: What happens in the forest stays in the forest, but sure as hell isn’t something to forget.[DosuZaku [They're genin soundnins, so you know, and if you remember. XD]


**Title: **An Attractive Pair of Eyes  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Naruto - DosuZaku

**Summary: **What happens in the forest stays in the forest, but sure as hell isn't something to forget.  
**Inspiration: **http :// i4. photobucket. com/ albums/ y112/ theangryquail/ yaoi/ digitaalinen ZakuDose .jpg

**Author's Note: **Ugh, ugh. I don't know why I'm writing this story when I already have two prompt tables to worry about, but here I am. So, because I'm taking a break from PoT and Harry Potter, I'm writing this lovely pairing from Naruto. Too bad their names aren't on the drop-down thingy. XD

"Dosu." The brunet said calmly, lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head. It was one of the rare moments their team was allowed time to rest before continuing their trek to some god forsaken building.

Dark eyes stared with mild interest up at the sparkling sky. Stars and moons smiled down at him, although he couldn't comprehend why they would do such a thing. He was in the middle of a chuunin exam, one he could die for, and the stars were giggling for him. That velvety blanket above him really was psychotic.

"What is it, Zaku?" the usually-hunched male asked in return. He was currently seated next to his male companion, mind not yet lulled by exhaustion. Their female partner, however, had easily blacked out once she let herself lay down, and neither had the heart to wake her, or the want to cause a riot. So, because of that kunoichi, the whole team was stuck putting their voyage on hold.

"Why are we taking this exam?" he asked curiously. Throughout the amount of time he knew he was going to jump into this test, he had asked himself the same question. Sometimes he told himself it was for his teammates because they so badly wanted to take part in this exam. Yet, other times he reassured himself that it was all for Orochimaru's plan and nothing else. Ultimately, though, he began thinking he was in it solely for him. Which didn't really make sense as he didn't care one way or another about his placement as a shinobi.

"Why are _we_ taking the exam? Or why are _you_ taking the exam?" His voice was smooth, like it always tended to be. Or maybe that was only how Zaku heard it; soft, strong, and liquid-like.

"Either I guess," he shrugged slightly, the task rather hard from his position on the ground.

Dosu smirked a little, although the movement was concealed by his bandages, "Why do you think?"

"I don't know," Zaku said honestly, pulling himself into a sitting position, eyes still attached to the night sky. "That's why I asked."

The voice, however, held a certain resignation, which caused Dosu to not respond. He watched his teammate with suspicious eyes, the personality of this brunet rather unsettling. He had never known Zaku to act like this, but then again, he never took it upon himself to get to know his teammates all that well. They were strictly put on a team and only got along for that reason, it wouldn't have mattered if he were placed with anyone else.

"Stupid sky," Zaku muttered with misplaced frustration, his left arm rising and straightening to the sky. His palm was stuck upwards as his fingers bent a little at the strain on his wrist.

For once in such a long time, Dosu chuckled softly. It was a pure, amused chuckle that meant nothing, unlike his usually sardonic or sadistic laughs. "Zaku, you sound childish." And that he did.

The brunet's attention did not waver, however. The only recognition that Dosu received to know he'd been heard was the next words out of the sound-nin's mouth. "I hate nighttime."

Not one to normally care for his teammate's peeves, Dosu brushed the thought of questioning further away. His confusion was peaked, though, when his mouth moved of its own accord. "Why is that?"

"Nighttime is when all the bad things happen," Zaku said simply. Memories of those petty years he spent alone flooded his vision. He growled inwardly at the mental images ere he was pulled away by the soft voice of his teammate.

Dosu had never been an optimistic or consoling person, but seeing the brunet clenching his teeth in obvious pain caused him to speak simply, yet hopefully comforting words. "At least morning comes afterwards."

"Yeah..." Zaku trailed off, his awe revolving around how sensitive Dosu was appearing. The sound shinobi he'd been partnered with had never been one to care about another's well-being. Yet, tonight, he was actually listening to Zaku's selfish babblings and honestly trying to comfort him.

"Besides," Dose started again, catching the boy's dark eyes with his own and smirking from underneath the bandages, "not all bad things happen at night."

The piercing gaze in the brunet's eyes melted away and he stared honestly at his teammate. He let a broad smile trail his lips, compared to that cocky, prideful grin he always liked to wear. He shifted slightly from his position, his arm falling limp and his body twisting to view the other male. He didn't know what it was, and he felt particularly sure he hadn't felt any such thing before, causing him to move closer. He did, however, realize that Dosu had a rather attractive pair of eyes, even if that was the only thing visible.

Distinct realization failed to dawn on him as he let himself instinctively lean closer and pressed his own bare, smiling lips against bandaged, smirking ones. He pulled back rather quickly, feeling no immediate response and cursing his imbecilic impulses. A fatal sigh escaped his lips before he dragged his downcast eyes to meet a bare-faced Dose, his hand just barely pulling away from his face.

"You could've waited for me to take the bandages off," the sound-nin said with a light, unfamiliar laugh. Dosu let his hand clasp at the back of the brunet's neck as he leaned in and captured those currently immobile lips with his own.

Zaku sighed, responding to the kiss and wondering where this would lead them. Though, he did notice one thing: just like Dose's appealing eyes, he had an attractive face, and even _more_ attractive pair of lips.

**End.**

Author's Note: And that was actually pretty horrid. But, I guess this pairing just needs one fanfiction, even if it's something as random and weird as what I just wrote. They really are too cute. :D Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this and drop a review, if you would, so I know I'm not the only one fawning over this pairing.


End file.
